Un día, Cenicienta
by iredc
Summary: AU. Una historia sobre el amor de un chico hacia su Cenicienta, que no tiene el final feliz que esperaríamos de una historia así ¿O sí? Un pequeño proyecto atrasado de este 14 de febrefo


**Un día, Cenicienta...**

\- Idiota - Personaje hablando

 _Vamos, Cenicienta descalza_ Canción

Mi nombre es Yuki Judai, y por cliche que suene mi historia, estoy enamorado de mi mejor amiga Tenjoin Azuka, aunque solo me vea como su mejor amigo desde que la conozco. Siempre he estado ahi para ella cuando me ha necesitado; en sus mejores y peores momentos, cuando nadie mas estaba para ella, yo si; cuando todos la dejaron abandonada, yo seguia con ella como su mejor amigo. Desde muy joven supe que queria pasar mi vida con ella y se lo dije durante aquella obra infantil de La Cenicienta en la que participamos, aunque lo tomo como un juego de niños y no me acepto, decidi siempre estar ahi con ella por el resto de mi vida hasta que acepte mis sentimientos o hasta que ella decida alejarme de su vida.

 _Otra vez suena una llamada tuya_

 _y esta vez yo respondo de esta forma_

 _"¿Qué pasó hoy?"_

 _¿Las palabras de siempre_

 _son tu petición, tal vez?_

Hoy dia, con 28 años cumplidos sigo sin poder aceptar el hecho de que nunca pude declararte mis verdaderos sentimientos y que he estado cada vez que intentas ser feliz con otra persona apoyandote a pesar de que en mi interior quiero que no veas a otro que no sea a mi, pero el sonido de una llamada me saca de mis reflecciones y trato de parecer calmado. _\- ¿_ Quepasa? No suenas muy bien - le pregunte nuevamente por el telefono. Otra vez noto en tu voz que has llorado y estoy seguro que igual que antes se trata de Ryo, pues siempre que me llamas asi es por el. - ¿Puedo ir a tu casa un momento? Necesito hablarte - Nuevamente ese tono entu voz, la tristeza que no me gusta oir de ti se hace presente cuando hablas de el, y como siempre acepto sin dudarlo.

 _Te recibo con la mejor sonrisa posible,_

 _mientras permaneces callada con la cabeza gacha_

 _Seco tus hermosas lágrimas que han comenzado_

 _a desbordarse de esos grandes ojos_

Abro la puerta al oir el timbre y te veo muy triste, aun en tu camino hacia mi hogar has llorado y no pude evitarlo como me hubiera gustado hacerlo igual que otras tantas veces. - Vamos, pasa. Sientate y cuentamelo todo - La misma rutina desde hace tantos años, cada que tu novio te hace llorar estoy ahi, animandote a perdonarlo diciendo que te hace feliz o arriesgandome por ti si lo siento como una amenaza hacia ti, pero esta vez es distinto. Siempre se te ve feliz con Ryo desde que lo conocimos e incluso me dijiste que es el con quien piensas compartir tu vida, que es el indicado para ti, y con el corazon destrozado en ese momento te di mi mejor sonrisa diciendo simplemente ''eso espero''. Pero justo ahora, tus lagrimas solo muestran un gran dolor en ti, que algo paso entre ustedes que te destroza y no te deja ser feliz, pero como siempre estoy aqui para ayudarte si me lo pides.

 _Lo sé, lo sé_

 _Yo no puedo hacer nada más_

 _que consolarte_

 _mientras lloras en silencio_

 _Así que llora más, no te reprimas, ¿sí?_

 _Sólo ahora, en mi pecho..._

 _Vamos, Cenicienta descalza,_

 _pronto vendrán a buscarte, ¿sabes?_

Te escucho mientras me cuentas tus dudas y miedos, que sientes que otra mujer se esta interponiendo en su relacion, que Ryo parece cada dia mas y mas distante contigo, pero no sabes si esos temores son ciertos o solo te dejas llevar por los rumores que escuchas por todos lados aun si no son sobre ustedes. Noto el gran pesar que hay en ti al hablar, acompañado de tus lagrimas no me dejan lugar a dudas, hare lo posible para que seas feliz, aunque antes de poder decirte algo suena mi telefono; es Ryo buscandote angustiado, tal vez se altero al ir a tu casa y no encontrarte ahi, y sin contestar sus llamadas era logico que te buscara con tu amigo de confianza. Le miento sobre haberte visto y le digo que te buscare tambien, mientras a ti te dejo dormir en mi casa para poder saber si tienes algo de que preocuparte en tu relacion. Te miro intensamente mientras duermes justo antes de salir a buscar algo que te ayude a superar este momento.

 _¿Llegará el día en que pueda confesarte este sentir?_

 _Aún no lo sé_

 _Tan sólo, si tú me necesitas,_

 _cuando quieras ven a mi lado_

Han pasado un par de semanas desde aquel incidente en el que te asegure que Ryo no te engañaba, sino que estaba abrumado en su trabajo, pero que te amaba y estaba preocupado por ti cuando te fuiste asi. Desde entonces no has vuelto a tener problemas, incluso los veo mas felices de lo normal y aunque una parte de mi adora ver tu sonrisa, otra parte se pregunta si asi nos veriamos nosotros como pareja, tan felices y despreocupados, o si nuevamente me hubireas rechazado como cuando niños y me apartarias de ti lastimandome aun mas que antes. Pero se que todo lo que pienso o imagino ahora no es mas que un sueño imposible por mis tontas decisiones y miedos, que todo lo que quiero y deseo en mi vida ahora es algo que no pasara mas que en mi mente.

 _Te recibo, pretendiendo actuar casual, cuando huías nerviosa_

 _En una pequeña mano, un anillo de compromiso_

 _Estaba fascinado por tu hermosa sonrisa_

Recibi una llamada tuya, sonando tan impaciente y emocionada que solo pude decir que si cuando me pediste vernos para hablar de un asunto importante. Sin pensar mucho las cosas llegaste a mi casa rapidamente, y yo emocionado por lo que ivas a contarme con una sonrisa en la cara abri la puerta y saltaste sobre mi abrazandome y gritando de alegria; en tu dedo habia un brillante anillo de compromiso, no muy grande ni ostentoso, pero igual era algo llamativo. No pude reaccionar al momento, quedandome sin habla por unos segundos mientras me mirabas con esa cara tan radiante de felicidad, no pude hacer nada mas que abrazarte con una emocion que no sentia para que no vieras mi rostro reflejando mi tristeza, asi al separarnos puse mi mejor sonrisa - ¿Te gustaria ser mi padrino de bodas? Quiero que mi mejor amigo este conmigo en este momento - No creo poder soportar ese momento si me pides algo asi - No se si yo sea la persona correcta para esto, sabes que no soy alguien muy responsable y no quiero fallarte si no pudeo con esto, pero te ayudare a planearlo todo y asistire a tu boda sin falta, porque no puedo dejarte sola en un momento asi - Y nuevamente me causo una herida mas al ayudar a que te alejes de mi.

 _Lo sé, lo sé_

 _Yo no puedo hacer nada_

 _más que escucharte hablar_

 _riendo felizmente..._

 _Así dime más, ¿sí? Hasta que estés satisfecha_

 _Sólo ahora es para mí…_

 _Oye, feliz Cenicienta,_

 _te llevaré en un carruaje de calabaza, ¿sí?_

Pasan los dias para que ese dia que tanto temia llegue, y cada vez que estoy contigo te ayudo a planear tu boda sin quejarme o mostrar algo de desagrado. ¿Porque lo haria si lo que quiero es verte feliz? Toda la ayuda que pueda brindarte para que esa sonrisa que tanto amo no se borre de tu rostro siempre la brindare, aunque signifique renunciar a ti lo hago diciendome que con eso basta pero es mentira. Quiero que me veas a mi con esos ojos llenos de amor, que sea conmigo con quien quieras pasar tus dias asi como yo deseo pasar los mios contigo, pero mis propios miedos me han llevado a este momento donde veo como eres feliz con alguien que no sea yo y lo que mas me mortifica es el hecho de que yo mismo te ayude a llegar hasta aqui. Muchas veces durante los dias que he ayudado a planear tu boda te molestas conmigo por no estar atento a lo que dices, y me reclamas por tratar tu boda como algo sin importancia. Conforme los dias pasan me incluyes menos y menos en tus planes y siento que te duele que yo actue de esta forma, pero por una vez tengo que hacer lo que me siente mi corazon, y eso es sufrir por verte a punto de casarte con otro sabiendo lo que pudo ser. Lo que esta dentro de mi es tan abrumador que tengo que encontrar alguna forma de sacarlo de mi. Tal vez, tal vez una carta que nunca sea leida sea la solucion a esto.

 _Quiero hacerte llorar, quiero hacerte reír_

 _Por nadie más que por mí_

 _Date cuenta pronto, de mi verdadera voz…_

 _Pero lo sé, lo sé_

 _No quiero entristecerte..._

 _Ah, sólo ahora, por favor..._

 _sólo por mí..._

El dia de tu boda ha llegado y yo solo estoy en mi casa esperando el momento adecuado para llevarte a la iglesia y presenciar el momento en el que unes tu vida con Ryo justo frente a mis ojos y no pueda hacer nada para evitarlo. Resignandome a que te he perdido voy a tu casa para poder terminar con esto pronto, pero al verte con tu vestido de novia con esa mirada llena de emocion y alegria no pude decir nada, me quedo viendote embelezado por unos instantes que para mi parecian horas y no es hasta que me hablas insistentemente que reacciono y te digo lo bien que te vez y que es mejor irnos, que llegaremos tarde y nos vamos a tu boda, aunque todo el camino no hablo y me mantengo concentrado en realmente llevarte a tu boda y no raptarte para que estes conmigo. Cuando solo faltan un par de calles para la iglesia me miras con unos ojos menos alegres que los que tenias al inicio del viaje y me preguntas si realmente te apoyo en esto porque quieres contar con mi apoyo en el momento mas importante de tu vida, y nuevamente trato de ocultar mi dolor y te digo que no hay problema, pero eso parece enfadarte aun mas - ¿Hasta cuando vas a mentirme? Ultimamente actuas muy extraño y me mientes cada que te pregunto si estas bien. Incluso te negaste a ser mi padrino poniendo esa excusa de que era mucha responsabilidad y no sabias si podias manejarlo, pero siento que simplemente no quieres estar aqui conmigo. ¿Porque no me dices la verdad ahora para terminar con todo esto? - Tus palabras me aturden por unos segundos ¿Hace cuanto que notas que miento?¿Te diste cuenta de que siento algo mas por ti? Tantas cosas pasan por mi mente en estos momentos que no puedo responder de inmediato, pero decido que es mejor mantenerme callado incluso al final porque eso no cambia nada. - Mis motivos para actuar como he actuado son algo que no puedo hablar contigo porque no se cual sera tu reaccion al terminar, asi que sera mejor que olvides esto y lleguemos pronto, porque tu novio te espera - Y justo al terminar de hablar me dirijo a la iglesia para terminar con este momento, sin preocuparme por otra cosa que no sea mostrar una felicidad que no siento pero que quieres ver.

 _¿Reirías? ¿Llorarías? ¿Te enojarías? Más..._

 _Sólo tú puedes emocionar_

 _este corazón, la Cenicienta que es sólo mía_

Tu boda transcurre sin ningun problema, todo pasa como lo planeaste, sin interrupciones o errores, realmente es tu boda perfecta, pero todo momento veo como sonries de la misma forma que yo he hecho por tanto tiempo, con una sonrisa que muestra una alegria que no sientes completamente. Desde que te deje en la iglesia no me he acercado a ti y no creo poder hacerlo en un muy largo tiempo, porque soy muy cobarde como para mirarte despues de tu boda o recordando que ahora estas con alguien mas siendo feliz. Tal vez sea hora de hacer ese viaje al extranjero que he pospuesto por no alejarme de ti, pero justo ahora parece la mejor solucion a mi situacion, aunque creo que sera mejor si no te aviso que me voy, para no arruinar tu dia especial

 _La magia se deshace y tú_

 _vuelves a ser sólo una chica_ _feliz, cubierta de ceniza_

 _Si quieres los zapatos de cristal_

 _en cualquier momento te los llevaré, ¿sí?_ _Cuando sea, a ti..._

Han pasado casi 2 años desde que me fui de casa en este viaje para tratar de calmar mi dolor, todo este tiempo sin estar en contacto con mis amigos para no tener noticias tuyas, aunque igual lograbas tratar de contactarte conmigo, y en ocasiones pensaba en regresar para verte y estar contigo como antes, pero recordaba que estas con Ryo y mi dolor sobrepasaba mis deseos de regresar, pero luego de pensar mucho las cosas creo que ya es hora de volver, ya no tengo nada mas que hacer lejos de todos y mucho menos lejos de ti.

Cuando por fin llego al aeropuerto me reciben casi todos mis amigos, pero no te veo a ti o a Ryo en todo caso. Supongo que tienen mejores cosas que hacer que venir a buscarme despues de haber desaparecido con solo unos minutos pasados de su boda, pero no importa, todo estoo hice tratando de olvidar lo que siento por ti. Durante todo el camino de regreso a casa nadie te menciona ni una vez, lo que de inmediato me preocupa, pero trato de no mostrarlo, aunque cuando ya todos se despiden para irse es Johan quien me dice que hace poco tu matrimonio paso por problemas graves y que nadie quiso decir nada para no arruinar mi regreso. De inmediato salgo hacia tu casa sin detenerme a pensar en lo que pasara despues, solo quiero estar ahi para ti como siempre lo he hecho y siempre hare, sin importar nada. Cuando al fin llego te veo salir de tu departamento bastante decaida y no notas mi presencia hasta que hablo, cosa que parece recuperar tu alegria bastante, ya que corres para abrazarme riendo muy alegre.

Pasamos a tu casa y de inmediato me preguntas tantas cosas de mi viaje que a veces no estoy seguro de que me preguntas, pero trato de responder todo lo que escucho, aunque finalmente decido hablar sobre el tema que me trajo aqui en un principio. - Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo Azuka ¿Que paso contigo y Ryo? Me entere que han tenido problemas y cuando llegue te vi muy triste ¿Que paso con ustedes? - y en ese momento me arrepiento de haber hecho esa pregunta, porque tu rostro pierde todo ese brillo alegre que tenias hace unos instantes. - Peleamos mucho desde hace unos meses, porque sus actitudes hacia mi han cambiado, y no le agrado nada que me preocupara tanto por ti cuando te fuiste sin avisar, pero principalmente es el hecho de que ya no me demuestra su amor. Siento que tal vez fue un error casarme con el, pero no quiere aceptar el divorcio y dice que nunca me va a dejar libre para ir tras cualquier imbecil que se ocurra - Y justo en ese momento te sueltas a llorar con un dolor tan grande que no me quedan dudas, voy a hacer que ese tipo pague por el daño que te ha hecho.

Hace un par de dias que tu divorcio fue satisfactoriamente concluido y las cosas parecen volver a ser como antes de que pensaras en casarte, nuevamente somos un par de amigos inseparables, aunque hay veces que quiero creer que tal vez, solo tal vez, por fin pueda estar a tu lado mi preciosa Cenicienta...


End file.
